hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
End Game
End Game is a 2014 physological drama film. Background The film is due for release in January or February 2014. End Game was released on January 13th 2014 in the UK, and February 2nd 2014 worldwide. It was created by Blue Film Productions. Plot Cassie, a fifteen year old girl, wakes up in an unknown room. She finds herself tied to the double bed but can easily undo the weakly tied knots. Cassie soon finds a laptop and when she opens it, a video is ready to be played on the screen. As she begins the video, a person wearing a sheep mask and holding a knife beside the mask to look more aggressive, speaks using a voice disguiser. They warn her that her mother, father, and two younger brothers are currently in an unsafe location which will get even unsafer if she fails to win the End Game. The person tells her where she can find instructions for the game. Cassie soon finds the paper with the instructions and is told that she is locked in the house, where the game will be set. She is instructed to drink a small bottle of bottle liquid as the first part of the game. Once she had drank it, she begins to hallucinate that she is on a giant chess board when she is in fact in the kitchen. As she climbs onto the worktops, she gets to the edge and is sure that the chess board is breaking apart beneath her. Soon she collapses and falls to the floor. When she wakes up, she realises that it was the strange blue liquid that caused her strange feelings as there is no chess board nearby, and definitely not a huge one that she could fit on. Finding the next letter with instructions, she is told that there are three other people in the house, each with different roles in the game. If she finds them, she finds further instructions. Cassie soon finds a male in a cupboard, tied up and with tape over his mouth. She takes off the tape and he begins rambling and ranting, saying that he doesn't know where he is. Cassie is sympathetic with the male and says that she doesn't either and is rather scared for her life, but he simply shh's her and tells her that he's more important due to being the owner of seven dalmations. Cassie is angered by his lack of sympathy for her and leaves him with his hands tied, despite freeing his mouth. She soon finds the note is stuck to the back of his head and gleefully jumps with joy seeing it. The note tells her that he is "Anger", and in order to win this part of the game she must kill Anger. Cassie doesn't want to kill Anger so simply goes to the kitchen, gets a knife, and tells Anger that he will have to pretend to be dead. Anger is annoyed by the plan but agrees so he can get home to his aggressive dogs. Cassie pretends to stab Anger. Cassie nervously walks up the stairs and finds a girl randomly lying tied up at the top. Sure that she wasn't there before, Cassie wonders if the blue liquid is still having strange affects on her. On the girls head there is "Betrayal" written. Cassie is confused but once again hunts for the note on the back of her head. Instead it's taped to her butt, so Cassie removes it and finds that it says "We know Anger continues to be". Cassie gasps at the note and looks at the girl, who's mouth is taped, who shrugs helplessly. Cassie bounds back down the stairs and glares at Anger. Unsure what to do, she decides that she still can't kill him. Rushing to the kitchen and getting a tomato, she squeezes the juice all over Anger's top to appear as blood. Anger deep laughs at the stupidity, pointing out the tomato seeds, but Cassie says that may be his insides. As Cassie heads back up the stairs, she finds the girl still there so unties her. She introduces herself as Melody and offers to help Cassie, also confused about where she is. Cassie agrees but Melody soon goes to the kitchen and makes oven chips for the girls lunch. While Cassie looks around upstairs, she wonders what the point to Melody being there is. Then realising that she may well be evil, just appearing and then making chips, she runs down and finds her dead in the kitchen. On her body there is a note, telling Cassie that she has one final hour to finish the End Game. Cassie rushes past Anger once again who is still pretending to be dead but trying not to chuckle. Cassie soon manages to find the final person, a second male, with "Last Stage" written on his head. She giggles at his bald head and pats it lovingly. Last Stage looks at her terrified until she untapes him and apologises for patting his head like that. She finds a note tied to his leg but becomes upset when it is simply a picture of her family members all sitting in a strange room. She can't see their faces and becomes concerned why the picture has been cropped. Cassie begins tearing the house apart wildly to try and find some kind of way to end the game. She soon realises that she has left Last Stage tied up but decides her family surviving are more important. Cassie then finds the attic ladder and climbs up weakly. Reaching the top, she finds the attic empty apart from one single box. In the box she finds a letter congratulating her on getting to the final stage of the End Game. She is instructed that to end the game she must kill Last Stage. In the box she sees the mask that the person was wearing in the video and shudders. Climbing back down the ladder, she goes to find Last Stage. He is lying face down, not the way that she left him - face up, and has blood covering his back. Cassie begins backing away and quitely crying, fearing that she has lost the game. She stops when she notices a picture stuck to the back of his head. This time there is the full picture - her family are sitting on a couch together, all looking extremely distressed as they watch something. Their faces are slightly lit up and they are gasping, some covering their mouths, and crying. Cassie begins to wonder if they are also in the house with her and charges around looking for them. Once again she passes Anger who complains quitely that the tomato juice is really irritating through his top. She slams the cupboard door on him, leaving him there for now until he settles down. As she searches the whole house, she finds no sign of anything, and sits watching a clock get nearer to the one hour mark. Soon it reaches 2pm, and her time to complete the End Game is up. Cassie sits crying when a female sits beside her and hugs her, telling her it's okay. Cassie is comforted until she recognises the voice - the same that had previously asked her "Chips for lunch?". She jumps up to find the apparently dead Melody, perfectly alive, and sitting looking harmless. Cassie then hears the two males, Anger and Last Stage, behind her trying to calm her down. Cassie charges upstairs as the trio follow her, telling her it's all just a game. She ends up back in the bedroom that she began the game in. Standing in front of a beautiful glass window, she considers her options. Questioning them on what's going on, Melody once again says that it's just something they do for a bit of fun. Cassie is almost calm until she remembers her family. Asking where they are, the group laugh and say that the picture she saw was them being lamped and the killed, that they have been dead the whole time. Betrayal, Last Stage, and Anger begin to walk closer to Cassie with forced smiles on their faces. She turns and launches herself at the beautiful window. It cracks but doesn't break and the group charge towards her. Anger believes that they are trying to kill her so holds Cassie in a headlock and uses his other hand to smash the window. Last Stage tries to stop Anger, and Betrayal also agrees that it's best to let her try finish the game. Anger calms down and accepts, giving Cassie the chance to launch herself out of the broken window. The group stand at the top and look down at her dead body. In a flashback scene, her family are seen on the couch, as Dave (Last Stage's real name) removes sheep masks from their faces. They are confused as to where they are and see a screen in front of them - the screen shows then-live footage of Cassie lying on the bedroom floor before she woke up at the start of the film. With fake blood pooled around her, the family gasp in horror, while Melody takes the picture of them. They then see Anger, actually Thomas, enter the room and mop up the fake blood. The family watch as Cassie sits up and the film ends. Cast /